Book, Coffee, Rain, and Draco
by Madge Undersee
Summary: Mulai dari saat itu, selain buku, kopi, dan hujan. Draco adalah hal lain lain yang sangat Hermione sukai. Empat hal yang dapat membuat Hermione merasa nyaman. Empat hal yang juga akan membuat Hermione kecanduan. Too late birthday fict for Yosephineee


**Harry Potter © J K Rowling**

**Book, Coffee, Rain, and Draco © Madge Undersee**

**A too late birthday fanfiction for Yosephineee**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), alur gak jelas, fluff, maybe? And all the bad things are all in here. Hermione dan Draco umurnya 24 tahun**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah kota London sore itu terlihat sangat gelap. Tidak ada pemandangan langit oranye seperti biasanya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di tengah kota London, membuat kerumunan orang-orang di sana berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Di saat orang-orang sedang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, gadis yang sedang di trotoar kota tersebut berjalan dengan santainya. Yeah, jelas saja dia membawa payung. Gadis itu bersurai coklat panjang dan bergelombang, kulitnya putih seputih porselen, wajahnya cantik dan menawan.

Wajah tersebut bertambah cantik lagi ketika ia menampilkan senyum tipisnya melihat orang-orang yang berlarian. Entah kenapa ia tertawa. Mungkin, karena ia beruntung telah membawa payung dan mereka tidak? Mungkin….

Gadis itu merapatkan mantel kulitnya yang berwarna coklat muda ketika hawa dingin yang berasal dari juhan menyapa kulit putihnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan rok hitam selutut sebaga bawahannya dan sepatu boots berwarna coklat—senada dengan matelnya—sebagai alas kakinya. Ia juga membawa tas putih yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain untuk menghangatkan diri. Setelah melakukan kegiatan menggosok tangannya gadis itu mengambil sebuah—kayu? Atau mungkin tongkat? Kemudian mulutnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu—mantra?

Ah, ternyata ia adalah Hermione. Hermione Granger. Penyihir terpintar di masanya.

Hermione menyusuri trotoar di tengah kota London yang kini hanya dilewati oleh beberapa orang yang beruntung membawa payung.

Hermione berbelok ke suatu tempat—kafe. Kafe tersebut bernama '_Warm Caffe_'. Entah kenapa dinamakan '_Warm Caffe_'. Mungkin karena suasananya yang hangat?

Kafe yang berinterior agak ketimur-timuran itu juga sekaligus perpustakaan. Jadi, orang-orang dapat meminum kopi sambil membaca buku. Itulah alasana kenapa Hermione menyukai Kafe ini. Ya, Hermione adalah pelanggan tetap di Kafe ini. Setiap—setidaknya seminggu dua kali Hermione mampir ke Kafe ini hanya untuk melepaskan penat dan beban pikiran yang ada di dirinya.

Kafe tersebut didominasi dengan warna hijau. Di sudut-sudut Kafe terdapat pohon bambu buatan. Di pojok sebelah kiri, terdapat kasir. Ada tiga buah rak buku di sebelah kasir. Sisanya hanya ada meja-meja dan kursi-kursi berwarna coklat.

Hermione baru akan mendorong pintu kaca Kafe tersebut ketika tiba-tiba seorang pelayan membukakannya pintu dari dalam. "Sore, Nona Granger," sapa pelayan tersebut sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Hermione.

"Ah, sore juga, Tuan Hodell." Hermione balas tersenyum kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling. Penuh. Kafe itu sudah penuh. Hermione menghela napas kecewa.

"Penuh ya? Tidak biasanya." Hermione menghela napas kembali, "Kurasa aku tidak kebagian tempat," lanjut Hermion. Kemudian ia berbalik hendak pergi, namun terhenti ketika sang pelayan yang teridentifikasi bernama Tuan Hodell itu menahannya.

"Selalu ada tempat untuk pelanggan tetap," ujar Tuan Hodell kemudian kembali tersenyum.

Ini juga salah satu dari beberapa alasan kenapa Hermione menyukai Kafe ini; selalu ada tempat untuk pelanggan tetap sepertinya.

Tuan Hodell mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan menandakan bahwa Hermione harus mengikutinya. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione terkekeh, ia tidak menyesal menjadi pelanggan tetap di Kafe ini. Kemudian mengikuti Tuan Hodell.

.

Mereka menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua. Hermione kebingungan sendiri kenapa ia dibawa ke atas. Seingatnya di atas hanya ada perpustakaan. Tapi, mungkin mereka sudah menambah tempat di atas? _Well, _lihat saja nanti ketika sudah sampai di atas.

Mereka sudah sampai di atas. Menurut penglihatan Hermione ruangan di sini sama saja seperti terakhir kali Hermione lihat; rak-rak buku berjejer berdampingan. Namun, kali ini rak-rak tersebut berkurang dan ada beberapa meja dan kursi seperti di lantai satu.

Tuan Hodell mengantar Hermione ke meja yang berada tepat di depan jendela. Hermione memang biasanya duduk di meja yang berada di depan jendela di lantai satu agar dapat melihat pemandangan di luar. '_Tuan Hodell memang tahu apa yang aku suka_,' ujar Hermione dalam hati.

"Silakan," ujar Tuan Hodell mempersilakan Hermione duduk.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Hodell," ujar Hermione berterimakasih kemudian ia menaruh tasnya di salah satu kursi . Ia menaruh payungnya—yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya—di pinggir meja. Hermione duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di seberang kursi tempat ia menaruh tas tadi.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Tuan Hodell. Ia bertanya tentang pesanan Hermione.

"Ya, tapi mungkin ada sedikit tambahan. Aku akan memesan kentang goreng." Hermione berdiri dari kursinya hendak turun ke bawah untuk memesan namun ditahan oleh Tuan Hodell.

"Pelanggan adalah Raja dan Ratu. Tunggulah di sini biar aku yang memesankan untukmu. Aku adalah pelayang dan itulah tugasku," Tuan Hodell berucap dan memberikan Hermione senyumnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap.

"Permisi." Tuan Hodell mengundurkan diri dari sana setelah Hermione mengangguk padanya. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah hendak memesan pesanan Hermione; cappuccino dan kentang goreng.

Sembari menunggu pesananya datang, Hermione memilih-milih buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak buku yang berada di dekat meja tempat ia duduk. Hermione memilih salah satu buku untuk ia baca sebagai 'camilan' selain kentang goreng dan cappuccino-nya.

Hermione kembali duduk ke kursinya sambil membawa buku cerita berjudul '_A Little Princess_' kemudian ia membacanya.

Baru beberapa menit Hermione membaca bukunya, seorang pelayan yang bukan Tuan Hodell mengantarkan pesanannya. Setelah Hermione mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada pelayan tersebut, pelayan tersebut meninggalkan Hermione sendiri untuk kembali bekerja.

Hermione terdiam menyesap cappuccino yang tadi ia pesan sambil memandangi pemandangan kota London yang sedang diguyur oleh hujan deras. Titik-titik air sudah membasahi kaca jendela Kafe bagian luar.

Ah, buku, kopi, dan hujan. Tiga hal yang sangat Hermione sukai.

Saat-saat seperti inilahyang Hermione tunggu; duduk sendiri di sebuah Kafe ditemani dengan secangkir kopi—atau terkadang cappuccino, sebuah buku, dan suara hujan yang menambah suasana semakin membuat Hermione nyaman.

Hermione mencomot kentang goreng yang ada di hadapannya kemudian memaknnya dan ia juga meneruskan kembali kegiatan membaca bukunya sambil sesekali menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Granger?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione menghentikan bacaannya dan kemudian mendongak ke arah asal suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Hermione ketika melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" panggil Hermione dengan nada terkejut dan mulutnya yang agak terbuka.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy?" kemudian Draco melihat ke arah bangku yang ada di hadapan Hermione.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Yeah, tentu." Hermione mengambil tasnya kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Silakan," lanjut Hermione.

"Trims," ucap Draco yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hermione.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hermione kemudian menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

"Berteduh sekaligus menghangatkan diri," jawab Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sudah pesan?" tanyanya lagi sementara Draco hanya mengangguk. Astaga, dua orang ini tidak biskah menjawab dengan kata-kata dan bukannya mengangguk? Tipikal Malfoy dan Granger sekali.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Hermione untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kopi hitam," jawab Draco singkat.

Hermione mendengus kemudian mengatakan "Tipikal Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai mendengarnya, "Masih ingat, eh, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, siapa yang bisa lupa? Aku setiap pagi menyiapkan sarapan sang Ketua Murid Putera terhormat," jawab Hermione kemudian mendengus mengingat dulu ia bagaikan pembantu di Hogwarts ketika menjadi Ketua Murid.

"Ah, ya, sudah lama sekali. Kurasa aku rindu masakanmu, Granger," ujar Draco sambil menatap Hermione.

Muka Hermione memerah karena ucapan Draco. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku memasak untukmu. Makanya minta istrimu memasak untukmu jangan menyuruh peri rumah terus," Hermione berujar.

"Istri? Punya saja belum," jawab Draco.

Hermione membelalakan matanya. "Eh? Kau belum punya istri?" tanya Hermione kaget.

"Belum. Memangnya kau sudah punya suami?" jawab sekaligus tanya Draco pada Hermione.

"Err—belum sih…." Hermione memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela melihat kembali pemandangan luar. Ternyata hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah, hujan telah berhenti. Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, Granger." Draco berdiri dari kursinya hendak pergi namun tertahan karena pertanyaan Hermione.

"Pesananmu bagaimana?" tanya Hermione. Sengaja meningatkannya tentang pesanannya agar Draco tetap di sana untuk menemaninya mengobrol barang sejenak saja.

Draco tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya sehingga membuat wajah Hermione memerah. "Aku berbohong. Aku tidak memesan apa-apa. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku sudah pesan tadi karena aku sudah dari tadi di sini dan aku melihatmu masuk ke Kafe ini. Jadi, ya aku menyusulmu ke atas."

Draco hendak pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Hermione, Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat senyum sumringah berkembang di bibir manis Hermione.

"Mulai besok, setiap hari Kamis dan Sabtu temani aku mengopi di sini. Setiap pukul tiga sore, oke? Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Draco kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

Sementara Hermione? Ia benar-benar senang saat ini. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Memang hanya sekedar mengopi bersama tapi entah kenapa Hermione sangat senang. Rutinitasnya akan bertambah setiap hari Kamis dan Sabtu dan ia akan menemui Draco setiap hari itu.

.

Mulai dari saat itu, Hermione dan Draco selalu bertemu di Kafe yang sama, hari yang sama, dan jam yang sama.

Mulai dari saat itu, selain buku, kopi, dan hujan. Draco adalah hal lain lain yang sangat Hermione sukai. Empat hal yang dapat membuat Hermione merasa nyaman. Empat hal yang juga akan membuat Hermione kecanduan.

Ah, sepertinya Hermione Granger telah jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note: HAPPY TOO LATE BIRTHDAY, EVIN! Aku tahu ini udah telat banget, hiks *lap ingus* #dor maaf ya, Eviiiinnnnn T-T aku juga tahu ini fict gaje dan abal dan gak jelas dan gak bermutu. Sekali lagi maaf ya Evinnnnnn. Cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih. Hiks *lap ingus lagi* ;_;**

**DAAANNN maaf juga untuk reader lain karena kegajean fict ini, hiks. MAAFIN MADGE YAAA T_T**

**Yosh, sudahlah. Read n Review? I need your opinion and your advice xoxo**

**Selasa, 20 November 2012**

**Tanpa dicek ulang.**

**With Love,**

**Madge Undersee**


End file.
